The Little Scottish Mermaid
Cast Ariel: Merida (Brave) Eric: Wreck-It Ralph Flounder: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); As mermen) and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; As mermaids) Extras with Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); As Merpeople) Sebastian: Mushu (Mulan; As a merdragon, both tailed and legged) Extra with Mushu: Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); As a merman and unlike Elinor, he, like Merida and her friends, believe the surface world is not that dangerous) King Triton: King Fergus and Queen Elinor (Brave; As merpeople and with Fergus as the fun side of Triton and like the original, stays behind during the deal with Sedusa part, and Elinor being the strict side of Triton and unlike the original, she'll forget her trident back at the palace after the grotto's destruction and accompany Merida and her friends to win Ralph's heart after her deal with Sedusa is made and keep it a secret from Ralph as well, since she believes love takes time, since she originally came back to Merida to apologize under Fergus' encouragement, since in "Brave," she joins Merida's adventure after turning into a bear, but in this, she won't turn into a bear, she'll just turn herself into a human with her inner magic that works on herself only, and she'll get her trident again when Sedusa captures Merida after the latter gets her voice back and changes back into a mermaid) Scuttle: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy (As seagulls) Ursula: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); As a cecaelia) Vanessa (Ursula's disguise): Ima Goodlady (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Grimsby: Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) Max the Dog: Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Flotsam and Jetsam: Vanitas and Braig (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; As eels) Carlotta: Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Chef Louie: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Ariel's sisters: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service), Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro), Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Bloom (Winx Club), Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), and Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) (As mermaids) Shark at Sunken Ship: Bruce (Finding Nemo; But instead, he'll be friends with Merida's group and Snake's blood will accidentally make him chase Merida and her friends) Extras with Bruce: Chum and Anchor (Finding Nemo) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Fathoms Below Chapter 2: Sunken Ship Exploration/The Eds' Explanations Chapter 3: Merida Scolded by Elinor/Part of Your World Chapter 4: At the Surface/Merida Saves Ralph Chapter 5: Under the Sea/Mushu Accidentally Spills the Beans Chapter 6: The Grotto's Destruction/Going to Sedusa's Chapter 7: Poor Unfortunate Souls/The Deal is Set Chapter 8: Reuniting with Ralph/Mushu's Escape from Discord's Kitchen Chapter 9: Tour of the Kingdom/Kiss the Girl Chapter 10: Ima Goodlady AKA Sedusa's Manipulation/Stopping the Wedding Chapter 11: Fergus and Elinor's Sacrificial Deal/Final Battle Chapter 12: Merida's Wish Comes True/Ending For sequel: The Little Scottish Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea For third and final sequel: The Little Scottish Mermaid 3: Adventures in Atlantis Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Ariel Category:Disney Princess Parodies Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes